Driving Malfoy overboard
by Zolar-St0rm
Summary: M for a tiny bit of lemons, A new girl goes to Hogwarts and becomes Head Girl, who manages to drive Malfoy sexually insane, contains Angry Gryffindors, Malfoy goes muggle and learns to drive and play the electric guitar with Zabini's help.


Summary: M for a tiny bit of lemons, A new girl goes to Hogwarts and becomes Head Girl, who manages to drive Malfoy insane, contains Angry Gryffindors, Malfoy turning a bit muggle with the help of Blaise Zabini, and Zabini teaching Malfoy how to drive a Ferrari and play the electric guitar.

Blaise POV

I strolled down the corridor of Hogwarts express, casually flashing girls a smirk, almost making them faint, finally I reached my compartment, me and my best mate Draco Malfoy been sitting in the same compartment since we first met.

When I entered the compartment I instantly smirked, finding a brunette girl being ravished by the Slytherin sex god himself even though I would never admit that to Malfoy, he already has a huge ego, sniggering to myself he stopped kissing the brunette's neck.

"Hey Zabini, how was your summer?" he asked as he silently commanded the girl to leave.

"Had to spent time with my muggle-loving aunt though, but she did teach me how to drive those muggle car Ferrari I think it's called, and play the electric guitar, so it was cool" I scowled.

"Well I made Head Boy" he smirked.

"Don't act so proud, you have a huge ego already" I smirk.

"Ha, funny Zabini" replying sarcastically.

"Thanks Malfoy always knew I was humorous."

"You're so up yourself Zabini."

"You too mate, you too" I smirk.

"True" we both smirk.

"This is going to be an interesting year Zabini, hope the Head Girl is hot" he smirks.

"Malfoy it's kind of obvious that Granger's going to be Head Girl."

"Lets us pray to the gods it not the prude."

"Drakie, Drakie, Drakie, where are you?" we both heard the cries of a high pitched voice, Malfoy shivers.

"Pansy" we both mutter, keeping our heads lower than usual so she wouldn't find us.

"God, I keep trying to dump her over the summer gently, she so stupid and thinks I'm about to ask her to marry me or she thinks I always bloody joking and she obsessed with me" nervously, he runs his hands through his hair.

"She's a Psycho bitch Draco, told you not to sleep with her, remember what happened to that twin Weasley, she slept with him and his Gryffindor then she was stalking him 24/7 man, finally he just told her that he wanted to dump her, and she went spaz on him" I explain.

"Bloody hell you could have told me that earlier Zabini that she was a Crazy bitch" Malfoy hisses.

"I did mate but you didn't listen."

"Yeah now I'm regretting it" he scowls.

"You could always cheat on her and make her see you doing it."

"Zabini I do that all the time."

"But make her watch, example she stumbles in when you're banging someone that she hates and you see her but keep going" I suggest.

"Zabini, she hates everyone I sleep with."

I thought for a second then it hit me.

"Granger, why don't you seduce her and fuck the prude?"

"Zabini, I'm not going to fuck MuggleReject plus she's dating Weasel."

"That's never stopped you, even if they're dating someone" I said.

"Zabini I'm not going to fuck her, sadly to say but I own them a huge debt, weasel the prude and the-boy-that-wouldn't-die, saved my life in the battle of Hogwarts remember."

I burst in a cold laughter.

"That's not the Slytherin attitude mate."

"I would have been killed if they weren't there man, I don't care if it's not the Slytherin attitude or not, I'll find a different girl."

"K mate, whatever you say."

And we lounged on out seats casually, talking about Quidditch.

Elizabeth's POV

I walked down Platform 9&3/4 gazing at the Hogwarts express in a white tank top, a black hood, and jeans with my low cut converse; I had long, straight jet black hair, with a fringe covering a bit of left eye, my best friend Melisa told me it made me looked intimidating, I had intense stormy blue eyes, I had a light tan, and I was 1.74cm tall and my dad would always say I had a big ego like him and if anyone offended me I would act like my mother, non-stop insults.

I was so surprised when I moved to England from the US a few months ago and I instantly got a letter from Head Mistress McGonagall that I would be attending Hogwarts in autumn and I would be Head Girl. I was so new to England but I did feel a bit homesick, not knowing if I'll be able to make friends, I mean I was so popular at my old school, maybe it was because people were intimidated by my bloodline and how wealthy I was, but Melisa, she didn't care who I was, she treated me just like everyone else.

I walk aboard the train and tried to find a relaxing compartment. I saw two boys; one was a tanned, with a handsome face and an arrogant smirk on his face and next to him was a breathtaking, cute, platinum blond haired boy with the same arrogant smirk but unlike his friend I almost melted when I saw his smirk. I open the compartment.

"Um is it alright if I stay here? The others compartment are full" I ask.

"Yeah sure if it's fine with Zabini" the blond instantly says with a mysterious husky voice that made my knees weak.

The boy opposite to him looked at me lustfully but finally nods.

Draco's POV

As the doors open a stunning girl with electric blue eyes and black straight hair walks in, her clothes literally stuck to her body I could see every curve, a perfect hour glass figure, I could just see her hardened nipples through her shirt because her hood was blocking some of the view. Thank the gods that I wore my robes or she would see the hard on she was giving me by just looking at me.

I instantly say "Yeah sure if it's fine with Zabini", out of the corner of my eyes I can see Blaise getting the same reaction.

She sits down next to me and casually lounges and takes off her hood. I'm so jealous of Zabini right now; he gets a perfect view of her amazing body.

She sits so close to me; her hair smells like chocolate, I can literally feel her radiating heat off her body, and her chest starts to go up and down, her breathing becomes ragged and blushed when she looked into my eyes, even her eyes were amazing, they were intimidating but also contained something I recognised, she had lust in her eyes. _Hello Blondie, if that boy wasn't here I would push to the ground and start ravishing your body. _She was smirking, I smirked back, and she mastered Occlumency and legilimency interesting, my crazy Aunt Bella told me that if you mastered it you could send thoughts to anyone instead of visions, so only you could hear it.

Elizabeth's POV

I sat down next to the blond and casually lounge and take off my hood. I turned my head and saw the blond boy staring into my eyes I blush; I could only see one emotion in his cold steel eyes, lust, so I decided to tease him.

_Hello Blondie, if that boy wasn't here I would push to the ground and start ravishing your body. _I smirked and he smirked too. I turned my head to see the boy known as Zabini staring at my chest.

"Like what you see Zabini" I asked innocently

He nods, I bet he mentally slapped himself for that, I just continue to smirk.

"Anyways thanks for letting me stay in this compartment...Um what are your names?" I ask.

"Blaise Zabini" he instantly said still staring and my chest.

When I turn to the blond, his really close to me, he moves closer to me and start kissing up my neck, I gasped and started to moan a little; until he reached my earlobe nibbled on it and whispered huskily "Draco Malfoy, what's your name beautiful."

His voice literally made me have a pool of wetness between my legs.

"My names Elizabeth Taylors and I just moved from the US" I manage to gasp.

"Well Taylors" he says stroking my thigh. "Hope you're in Slytherin".

GODS his sexy voice was driving me insane. Suddenly the compartment door opened three teens were at the door. Malfoy moved away from me.

"Sorry Malfoy for intruding thought this compartment was empty" said the one with the red hair.

"Hey Zabini it's the Gryffindorks" Malfoy sneers. Zabini smirks. Malfoy turns to me. "Sorry Taylors let me introduce you to Granger the bucktooth prude, weasel the carrot top and Potter-."

"Potter the-boys-that-wouldn't-die, hey Potter is it true about your name, that you smoke pot? One of my friends told me to ask you that if I ever met you" I smirked.

Potter just gasped at me while the carrot stared at my breast like Blaise.

"Who's your new whore of the day Malfoy you stupid prat" The frizzy haired girl hissed with venom.

I clear my throat. "Excuse me Miss I-look-so-hot-with-my-frizzy-hair-and-ugly-clothes, I'm this year's head girl so according to Malfoy your Gryffindor right?" Malfoy mouths drops and they nod. "Well in that case Malfoy remind me to take 50 points off Gryffindor for all three of them for offending the Head Girl-."

"And Head Boy" Malfoy interrupts smirking at me.

"Wait your Head Boy Malfoy?" I ask.

"Yeah Liz" he smirks.

"Well then Gryffindor just lost 300 points" I smile devilishly.

"Ok I don't care, I just want to know how a new girl got Head Girl did you bribe Miss McGonagall or something?"

"Jealous Granger but no, I don't know why she gave it to me."

"Ok well see later whore and ferret" she smirks

"Ok, have fun fucking the red weasel and pot head" I cackle

She stares coldly at me. "See you at prefect meetings head girl" she said icily.

"Just wait" I called as they bout to turn.

"What?" she spat.

"Weasel ever looks at my boobs again, I'll rip your balls out and make bucktooth here, eat them" I smirk.

The three teens gasp in horror and scrambled off. When the door closed I turned back and saw Malfoy clapping.

"Why are you clapping Malfoy?"

"That was some good insults you pulled off there just wanted to congratulate you" he snickers.

"Thanks, I don't like people who insult me" I smile at him.

"You better go change we need to go to prefect meetings" he said checking his watch.

"Ok"

I reach down and was about to pull my shirt off.

"What are you doing Liz?" I gave him a puzzled look. "You don't change here go to the change rooms" Zabini smirks.

I blush. "Malfoy can you show me where the change rooms are?"

"Yeah sure" he answers

We get up and he guides me to the change room. When we finally made it I pulled him in and locked the doors. I sat on the sink bench while gripping on collar of Malfoy's shirt wrapping my legs around his waist.

"What are you doing Taylors?" he questioned

"Oh, well just as I said if Zabini wasn't there I would have pinned you to the grounds and did naughty, naughty things to you Malfoy" I whisper huskily against his ear.

Draco's POV

Her hand moved down, lower and lower it was gruelling, I hiss and she starts rubbing me through my trousers.

"Ops Malfoy my hand slipped" she purred.

If she wanted to tease me, two could play this game. I attacked her lips making her moan; our tongues battling for domination, my hands move to her sides and go under her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra, kinky, I started to pinch and rub her nipples with my thumb and middle finger. I deepen the kiss as she moans in ecstasy. She starts rubbing me faster, she's driving me insane. I start kissing and nibbling on down her neck, while one of my hand moves down to her panties.

"Your already wet for me Liz" I say against her neck eliciting a moan from her. I rub her at such a slow pace.

"Malfoy faster please..." she groans.

I tear her panties off and I slide 2 fingers into her slick wetness, hearing cries of ecstasy, I pump her faster and harder, she tenses and screams my name out as she reaches her climax.

"You'll be enjoying more than that Liz at the castle, you better change we have prefect meetings in 15 minutes" I smirked removing her grip and walking out.

Elizabeth's POV

"You'll be enjoying more than that Liz at the castle, you better change we have prefect meetings in 15minutes" he smirked removing my grip and walking out.

Bloody Malfoy walking out of the change rooms leaving me sexual frustrated. I quickly got changed into my grey Hogwarts robes. I started to walk back to my compartment when I bumped into a ghostly pale girl with short black hair with some sluttish clothes.

"Watch where you're going slut" she said.

"Ha, that coming from the girl that actually looks like a slut" I mocked.

"DRAKIE" she screamed.

I snickered as Malfoy nervously came out of his compartment.

"Drakie this bitch is calling me a slut" she whined

"Parkinson I don't care do not call me Drakie anymore too, and don't talk to Liz like that plus I'm dumping you" He scowled.

"WHAT! After everything I have done for you Draco you're dumping me?"

"Yeah that's what I said Parkinson, come on Liz we need to go prefect meetings" he smirked leaving Parkinson crying as we walked to the prefect compartment. We sat down and started to lounge on the seats waiting for the other prefects.

"So Malfoy you were dating that psycho bitch" I snickered.

"Sadly yes" he scowled.

As the prefect finally arrived, Parkinson looked like bloody Mary; her makeup was running from her sobs plus her deathly pale skin. I stood.

"Welcome prefects I'm Elizabeth Taylors, new to Hogwarts, moved from the US and surprisingly Head Girl-."

"Taylors wait so your father is the US Minister of Magic; he was old friends with Nicholas and Professor Dumbledore, and gave Nicholas the idea of the Philosopher's Stone, but your mother oh my god, she created the spell _'Expelliarmus'_ and the Polyjuice Potion" Granger interrupted.

"Yes Granger that's all true, are you like a stalker or something?" earning a snicker from Malfoy. " Anyways I'm the Head Girl and this arrogant prick is Draco Malfoy, is your Head Boy" I smirk as he raises his hand.

"Me an arrogant prick really is that necessary Liz"

I laugh "Shut up Malfoy and say something that's useful to these prefects"

"Fine" he scowls. "You will be paired up by me and Liz for prefect duties, you have the rights to take away points blah blah blah, by the way, Liz 300 points off Gryffindor remember" he smirks.

"Thanks for reminding me Malfoy" I grin at the Gryffindors.

"You might be in Gryffindor Taylors when you get sorted"

I snorted "I don't care, I heard the story of pot head, and I can pick whichever house I like."

After we discuss the rules and the prefect were dismissed.

"Malfoy you left me sexual frustrated in the change rooms you know?" I smirk.

"Your problem Taylors" he grins.

As we made our way back to our compartment, there was a blond girl on Zabini's lap kissing him deeply. Malfoy clears his throat as we sit down.

"Sorry mate you were gone too long" he grins sheepishly as he pushes the girl off his lap.

"So, is there anything actually fun at Hogwarts than insulting the Gryffindorks?" I smirk.

"Yeah Liz, there's Quidditch, some duelling, room of requirements-."

"Wait what's the room of requirements?" I looked puzzled.

"This room that's magically inside a cupboard on the seventh floor that can change to anything if you ask it by thoughts, for example I want a place to for some peace and quiet, so I go to the cupboard and it will come up with a relaxing luxurious room" he explained

"Cool, and Quidditch, god I need to my mom to send me my broom" I frowned.

"You play Quidditch?" Zabini asked

"Yeah, Chaser mostly, and seeker sometimes" I answered

"Cool, what broom do you have? I have a Nimbus 2001" Malfoy said smugly.

"Your Nimbus 2001 would sweep dust against my FireBolt Malfoy" I grinned smugly.

"You have a FireBolt?" Zabini said Dumbfound.

"Yeah bought it instantly when I got to England, fastest broom in the world still and they don't sell in the US and it's been released for 4 years, before that I had to do good with a Nimbus 2000 before it got smashed by a stupid bludger."

"No way got smashed by a bludger really? Was it cursed or something" Malfoy snickered.

"No Malfoy, I started sweeping dust with it and it broke" I said sarcastically.

"Really?" Zabini smirked

"I was being sarcastic Zabini."

"Oh, ok then."

We continued talking about Quidditch for the rest of the way to Hogwarts.


End file.
